Wreck-it Ralph: Frozen World
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Just a small walkthrough of the game Olaf made for PS3 and Xbox 360. This game does not exist in real life, and i do not own WIR or Frozen. Just read this. It's worth it. If you want me to take out the in-game commentary in the next chapters, tell me.
1. Chapter 1

***le me and Sofia walk in***

**Eagle: hey, guys.**

**Elsa: hey, Eagle.**

**Sofia: Elsa, your singing was AMAZING! You have to teach me.**

**Elsa: i will, sweetie.**

**Ralph: so, now that you watched Frozen, i believe now you'd like to play this, now.**

**Eagle: definitely. Let's see if Olaf made a good game.**

**Vanellope: it was rated 7.8 by IGN.**

**Eagle: we'll see if it fits that rating. **

**Sofia: to the couch!**

***me, Elsa, Ralph, Vanellope and Sofia get to the couch***

**Eagle: Here we go. *puts game in and plays it***

**Vanellope: i'm surprised a snowman got to work with Disney Interactive Studios.**

**Sofia: i know.**

**Eagle: sshh, the game's starting.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph, nor Frozen. And the game mentioned in this fanfic is NOT real.**

* * *

_Wreck it Ralph: Frozen World_

_New Game – x_

_Continue_

_Options_

_Now Loading…._

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_Once upon a time…in the kingdom of Arendelle, a queen ruled the land along with her sister. They are Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna. Queen Elsa was born with magnificent ice powers. However, they went out of control. So she ran away, and accidentally put the kingdom in eternal winter. However, with the help of Anna, she thawed the kingdom, and everyone was happy once more._

**Eagle: really good CGI.**

**Elsa: but the loading screen takes too long.**

_Elsa was a good queen. She ruled Arendelle with grace and kindness. Her ice powers helped her bring happiness to the land. _

_But…where as light lived on one side of the land…darkness lived on the_ other.

**Vanellope: too cheesy.**

_Somewhere, beyond time and space, lived a game character under the name Turbo. 30 years ago, he escaped his game and invaded another one out of jealousy, causing the two games to go unplugged. 15 years later, he invaded the game Sugar Rush, and overthrew its ruler, Vanellope Von Schweetz, by turning her into a glitch._

_However, recently, Wreck-it Ralph, the bad guy of Fix-it Felix Jr, took out Turbo, and restored Sugar Rush to its former glory, with Vanellope as its Princess, or President. And Turbo was never heard of again….until now._

* * *

**Eagle: to be honest, i don't think i see the connection between the two movies in this game.**

**Ralph: you'll have to play through it.**

Somewhere, within the outskirts of Arendelle, everything was going peacefully. Not a single disturbance. That is until a lightning bolt struck from the sky. From that lightning bolt, landed our favorite wrecker. He laid there unconscious for a few seconds. And then, he slowly awakened. He got back up on his feet as he stood on the snowy ground. He put a hand on his head due to the dizziness he felt.

"Augh, where am i?" He asked to himself. "And how did I got here?"

He took a good look of his surroundings. Trees covered in snow were all the eye could see. This wasn't like anything in his arcade. However, he managed to see something else. It looked like a kingdom. He became quite curious. This wasn't like any of the games in the arcade.

"Which game am I in?" he asked to himself again. And then, he walked towards the village.

_Controls:_

_ Left analog stick: walk/run_

_ Circle button: attack_

_ X button: jump_

_ Square button: guard_

_ Objective: head for the village_

**Sofia: man, Olaf's good at tutorials. Nothing annoying, and straight on.**

**Eagle: unlike Omochao. And by the way, the graphics really look good. Really like Sonic games.**

Ralph continued running down the forest. Everywhere he looked he saw only snow and trees, and very few people as he passed by. But then, he was attacked by a horde of wolves. Seeing the upcoming threat, Ralph got ready to fight. He punched one wolf just as it was about to jump on him. He then hit another one within seconds. One of the wolves was about to claw him, but he tucked his arms in and defended himself from the attack. While the wolf was about to attack again, Ralph quickly struck and dazed it.

**Eagle: one hit kos. Kinda like Arkham.**

_Use the triangle button to use a reaction move. Your reaction move depends on what the target is._

**Elsa: am i the only one noticing that was from KH2?**

**All: nope.**

Ralph then picked up the wolf, and threw it to another one that was gonna jump on him. He then noticed another one. So he quickly moved to his right and punched the wolf down to the ground. However, the wolves got back up, and struck all at once. So Ralph pulled his arm back, and focused all his power to his fist. And then, he swung his arm, releasing a powerful punch all the wolves. They were all knocked out, and didn't seem that they were gonna wake up.

**Eagle: yeah, my little sister's gonna get pissed.**

Ralph then continued running down the forest. Even after bring down the wolves from before, he was still attacked by more. They kept coming at him, but with his fists he swept them clean. The wolves didn't last long, for a single attack easily knocked them out.

**Elsa: you know, i think it's only gonna be Ralph in this game.**

**Vanellope: then why are you on the cover?**

It was only 5 minutes of running later that he reached the bay. Strangely, however, it was frozen. All ice. Turns out, the people were skating on the frozen water.

"Right. It's winter time." he said. He then walked in the ice. Surprisingly, it was strong enough to hold his body weight.

_In icy terrain, the road will become slippery. You can use it to travel quickly, but it will work against you because you'll have less control._

Ralph skated through the bay with his bare feet. But it felt really cold. So he had to move his feet quickly.

**Ralph: you know, i sure wish that was me.**

**Eagle: it is in a way, actually.**

"Man! It's freezing!" he said. He simply skated down the bay like normal people. His speed was far greater than his normal running speed. And he actually liked it. He had never gone this fast before. The heck, he wanted to know the feeling of ice skating.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. It was a cry for help. It sounded quite faint. So he approached the sound. As he moved closer to it, it became clearer, and he could see the source of the sound. It was a man with a giant ice cube beside him. However, there appeared to be a child inside the ice cube. Out of curiosity, he went up to the man.

"Somebody! Please help my son!" the man yelled.

"Need help?" said Ralph as he approached the man.

"Thank you, sir." said the man. "We were going ice fishing, but he fell in."

"Hmm…it's quite thick." said Ralph. "But still not a problem for me." He then prepared a punch, and focused his energy to the ice cube.

_When you are about to break ice, a meter will appear on the screen. Press the attack button when the arrow at the meter reaches green. Too soon, and the ice won't break. Too late, and you'll destroy what's inside._

**Eagle: are you kidding me? Destroy what's inside?**

**Ralph: Olaf really knows how to apply good physics to this game.**

**Elsa: good physics?**

Ralph pulled his arms back, and locked his eyes onto the center of the ice cube. And then, he released a mighty swing. The ice broke, and the kid remained unharmed.

"Daddy?" he said, weakly.

"Thank you, kind sir." said the man. "If it wasn't for you, my son would've frozen to death. What can I do to repay you?"

"Well, for one, you can tell me where I am." said Ralph. "I was from the forest, and I just got here."

"Of course. You see, this is the Kingdom of Arendelle. As of now, it is the land's ice trading center."

"Arendelle…why does it sound familiar?"

"What brings you here anyway?"

"Well, that's what I want to find out. It might be something important."

"Might be important, huh? If that's the case, you might want to speak with the princess, or the queen."

"Would you point me in the direction of where they are?"

"Of course. The royal castle is right in the center of the kingdom."

"Thank you." Ralph then skated towards the castle.

_ Would you like to overwrite the save file?_

_ Yes – x_

_ No_

_ Saving….._

_ Save_ Successful.

* * *

**Eagle: wow, bit too fast.**

**Elsa: i know.**

**Ralph: i think the gameplay's kinda cool.**

**Sofia: me too.**

**Eagle: well, i'm gonna upload this as a walkthrough.**

**((Hey guys. So, if you want me to remove the comments in future chapters please tell me.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people, this is Sea Eagle.**

**Ralph: and Ralph.**

**Elsa: and Elsa.**

**Sofia: and Sofia!**

**With the next part of our little playthrough. Just a heads up guys, from new year to the 9th, all my stories are on hiatus. I'm heading to the holy lands, or Mecca, and Medina.**

**Sofia: hope you bring back a souvenir.**

**Definitely. Now, onto the playthrough!**

* * *

Ralph walked through the village. Everyone in Arendelle looked at him in curiousity. They had never seen anything like Ralph in Arendelle. However, only few of them were afraid. He didn't look like he was doing any harm to them. He walked over to the castle. What he didn't know is every Sunday, the castle courtyard becomes the kingdom's ice rink.

The villagers skated happily. Everyone didn't even realize that Ralph was there. He skated over to the center of the rink and looked around. Unfortunately, no one in sight looked like she could be the queen. Did she go back inside? Or maybe she was out attending royal duties? He only had one thing in his mind right now: where the queen is.

**Eagle: they didn't even give a fu-**

**Elsa: watch your mouth.**

**Eagle: ...okay.**

However, as he looked around, he felt a pat from behind on his shoulder. He also heard a rather soothing voice.

"Can I help you?"

He then turned around, and was frozen still to see who it was. Silver hair, ice blue dress, she looked amazing. He then had a feeling that she was the queen. So he asked to her:

"I'm looking for the queen?"

"That would be me." She said. "My name is Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

"Ralph. Wreck-it Ralph." He gave a small bow to the queen as she curtseyed.

**Sofia: shipping moment!**

**Eagle: don't start fangirling now.**

"What brings you here, Ralph?"

"Well, you see your majesty-"But then Ralph was interrupted by the sound of a female.

"Elsa!"

"Anna?" said Elsa. She then turned around to see her sister running into the scene, dragging Kristoff with her.

"What is it?"

"It's horrible." said Anna. " Kristoff and I were going to the treasure room. But then….who's this guy?"

"Name's Ralph. Wreck-it Ralph." said Ralph.

"Nice to meet you…..and no offense, but you smell."

**Elsa: she's got a point.**

**Ralph: can we please continue!?**

"I heard. Now, what's the problem?"

"Well, we were going the treasure room. But then, we saw one of the main royal treasures missing!"

"Missing?" said Elsa. "You mean it's stolen?"

"I dunno!" said Anna. "There was just one missing! What're we gonna do!?"

"I can call the guards to look for it if you want." said Kristoff.

"That won't be necessary." said Ralph. He then walked on over to a man. He looked quite mysterious, and he had just walked out of the castle, too.

**Eagle: what kind of thief would wear a jacket like that?**

**Sofia: dunno.**

The man was just about to leave the gate, but as he did, Ralph stood in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir." he said. "But I was wondering, what is that inside your jacket?"

"Oh, it's um…nothing." said the man. He then simply walked past Ralph and hastily walked to the front gate.

**Sofia: SHADY AS-**

**Eagle: watch your mouth.**

**Sofia: said the boy who nearly said the f word.**

"Why did you let him past?" asked Elsa.

"Who said I did?" said Ralph. Elsa became quite confused at his statement….only to find out why in a few seconds. Ralph punched down to the ground, making the ice crack and the man to trip.

**Ralph: why isn't the rest of the ice cracking?**

**Elsa: horrible physics.**

**Eagle: i second that.**

As he did, the man dropped a trophy out of his jacket. He quickly picked it up and ran out the gate.

"That was the trophy!" said Anna.

"I'll call out the guards!" said Elsa.

"Again, not necessary." said Ralph. He then kneeled down and closed his eyes. And once again, Elsa was confused at what he was doing.

_Pres and hold down the jump button to perform a charge jump. Your jumping height and distance will be increased ten-fold. However, you mus release the jump button at the right timing, or else you'll lose all the power and_ fail.

**Eagle: hmm, interesting...**

He focused his energy to his feet. The ground slightly shook as he did. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff's eyes widened, because what Ralph did next shocked them.

**Elsa: um...is something supposed to happen or-**

He jumped high over the castle gates.

**All: HOLY CRUD!**

**Ralph: I did NOT know i could do that!**

He flew through the air as he eyed the village. He then dove down to a rooftop, and prepared to jump once more.

_When in mid air, you can hold down the jump button again, and perform multiple charge jumps. Release the jump button as soon as you reach the ground._

Ralph then jumped up from the rooftop and flew once more. This time, the thief was in his sight.

**Eagle: now i'm beginning to question why IGN rated it 7.8**

_Whenever an enemy is in sight during a charge jump, a target cursor will appear. When this happens, press the attack button to strike down on the enemy._

**Sofia: sounds like a homing attack rip off.**

**Eagle: possibly.**

Ralph pulled his arm back, and struck down on the thief at full speed. The thief fell down, unconscious. Ralph's strength proved to be too powerful for the man. But not for the trophy. It survived the blow, and not even a single scratch. He picked it up, and dragged the thief back to the castle.

**Ralph: i think that was the last of the controls.**

Meanwhile, in front of the castle gates, Elsa awaited Ralph's return. At first, she was beginning to get worried. She thought the thief got away. Luckily, he didn't. Ralph was finally in her sights after a few minutes of waiting. He walked in with the trophy on one hand and the thief on the other…..with his face rubbing the floor.

He handed the trophy over to Elsa, and threw the thief to the guards. They dragged him away as the crowd cheered on for Ralph. He couldn't remember the last time a crowd cheered for him. Well, except for that time in Sugar Rush.

"Thank you, Ralph." said Elsa. "Please, come inside."

"Okay, your majesty." said Ralph.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

"Sure thing…Elsa."

**Sofia: AAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Eagle: i said no fangirling!**

The two then walked into the castle.

They walked through the halls of the Arendelle castle, walking up the stairs, and to the treasure room. Along the way, Ralph saw many beautiful paintings of previous kings and queens of Arendelle. However, one in particular was covered in a transparent black sheet. A man, and a woman. The woman happened to look like both Elsa and Anna.

"Um, who are they?" asked Ralph.

"…Those are my parents." said Elsa. "They both died 3 years ago."

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know they're watching us from heaven."

"Wow, you sure are optimistic."

**Elsa: i'm actually not. I'm just staying strong.**

"I know." As the two reached the treasure room, Elsa handed the trophy to a guard, and they continued their little walk around the castle. This time to the throne room.

"So, Ralph, you came here for a reason?" said Elsa.

"Well, you see, I came here from the woods. However, the truth is, I'm actually from somewhere else quite far." said Ralph. "I'm actually….from another dimension."

"Another dimension!?"

**All: another dimension?**

**Ralph: this game slightly lacks accuracy of informtion.**

**Eagle: i think you meant the arcade.**

"Yes. And I had absolutely have no idea how I got here. Please, Elsa. You have to help me find a way home."

Elsa sat down on her throne, thinking. She still didn't believe that Ralph was from another dimension. She carefully thought this out. After a few minutes, she began to speak.

"Prove to me you're from another dimension."

**Eagle: in which you can't.**

Hearing this, Ralph then gripped his fists tight. He focused his strength, but nothing happened. Until a few seconds later, Ralph glitched! He glitched and glitched and glitched. Elsa couldn't believe what her eyes just saw.

**Ralph: how did i do THAT!?**

"….Alright. I'll help you find a way home."

"Thank you, your majesty. But, where am I gonna stay?"

"Hmm…there's a guest room in the castle."

"That sounds wonderful."

_Prologue completed_

_Now saving…_

…

…

…

_Save Succesful_

* * *

**Eagle: i'm really beginning to like this game.**

**Ralph: you know what i don't get?**

**Elsa: what?**

**Ralph: It's a Disney game, but it's rated Everyone 10+**

**Sofia: that's because it's got way more violence than normal Disney games. Even Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ralph: right...**

**Sofia: now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to fangirl inside my room. *goes to room***

**Eagle: and i'm going to pack up for my trip.**

**Elsa: stay safe, bro.**

**Ralph: assallamualaikum, my friend.**

**Eagle: wa'allaikumsalam. Well, see you readers at 9th of January. PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Sofia: *inside room* AAAAAAAAAAAHH! ICEBREAKER!**

**Eagle: WOULD YOU FANGIRL A LITTLE MORE QUIETLY!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eagle: Hey guys! It's me Eagle! With another part of your favorite playthrough. Featuring my best friend.**

**Smoke: Me!**

**Eagle: hell yeah!**

**Smoke: where are the others?**

**Ralph: *walks in with Elsa, Vanellope, Sofia, and Anna* Hey guys.**

**Smoke: hey, Ralph.**

**Eagle: you guys ready for this?**

**Elsa: yup.**

**Eagle: sweet. Let's continue.**

* * *

_And that's pretty much how the two of us met. To be honest, I kinda thought that he was a wizard, and that I shouldn't trust him. But he seems like he was telling the truth, and keeping an eye on him all the time would make me sound like I don't trust him. But still though, I just have this feeling that he might bring Arendelle in some kind of danger. I'm not sure if it's him, or something about him, or maybe he was with someone when he arrived here. But now that I think about it, he doesn't look like someone dangerous, and he hasn't done anything suspicious. But if he wants to live here, he's gonna need something to do. So, I made him an honorary royal guard. It went pretty well, and nothing bizarre happened…until 3 weeks later…_

**Anna: 3 weeks?**

**Eagle: meh, that's a pretty long time to pass through.**

* * *

_Act 1: The North Mountain_

3 weeks have passed, and so far, no criminal has dared to show up on any door or market in Arendelle. Probably due to Ralph beating them out. Elsa has also been helping Ralph out finding the portal that would take him home. And in 3 weeks, there was no results. No contact with GCS, no signs of other video game characters sending help, no nothing. It was beginning to look hopeless.

But then, one day, something came to Arendelle, and gave Ralph hope.

It was afternoon, just along the bay; something was quickly circling the frozen fjord. The citizens were scared to skate on the bay, because that mysterious figure was moving very quickly, and I mean VERY quickly. Everyone was afraid they might get hit by whatever that thing is. They all simply stood by the side of the bay, waiting for whatever that thing was to stop so they could skate once more.

**Vanellope: what the heck is that?**

**Eagle: no clue.**

Elsa didn't even know about this, she was too busy discussing about the kingdom's safety with Ralph. That is until one of the guards came in and informed her about everything.

"Your majesty? There's something outside on the fjord. It's been circling the fjord, and it doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon. The citizens are to afraid to skate because of this."

"Don't worry. I'll have a look at it myself." replied Elsa.

**Elsa: well, that's dedication.**

**Smoke: you're talking about yourself.**

**Elsa: i know.**

"Yes, my queen." said the guard as he walked out.

"Ralph, would you kindly escort me to the fjord?" asked Elsa to Ralph.

"Of course, Elsa." said Ralph. Then the two walked out of the castle.

**Sofia: trying so hard not to fangirl right now!**

**Eagle and Smoke: don't!**

**Smoke: seriously, what is it with people and icebreaker, anyway?**

Along the way to the fjord, they could see a bunch of afraid faces from the villagers. They were worried and confused. What exactly is this thing? What does it want with the people? And why is it just circling the fjord, and not interacting with the people? Ralph and Elsa soon figured out. They arrived at the fjord, and Ralph was quite surprised at what, or WHO he saw.

**Eagle: what do you mean?**

**Smoke: i mean, i don't support it icebreaker, and i don't get why people do.**

**Eagle: why not? I mean, i get Jawbreaker. It makes Ralph sound like a pedophile.**

**Smoke: exactly.**

"I knew I'd get your attention!" yelled the figure.

"Hey! Sonic! Long time, no see!" replied Ralph.

**Eagle: but this is different it actually makes sense. Ralph is like 9 years older than Elsa, and they're both very similar in characteristics.**

**Sofia: yeah!**

**Smoke: yeah, but still-hey, is that Sonic?**

"Glad to see you're alright, bro!"

"How did you get here!?"

"I dunno! I couldn't remember anything on how I got here!"

"Same here! Are there others!?"

"There are, but the only person I'm with is Eggman!"

**Anna: okay, how the heck did Olaf get the rights from Sega?**

**Elsa: i'm surprised too.**

"Alright! Come on in here, man! What're you waiting for!?"

"Just skating around, man! This fjord is awesome!"

**Ralph: ahh, that's classic Sonic for ya.**

"Hahahaha. Aaaah, that's classic Sonic for ya."

**All: holy ****!**

**Ralph: i can't believe that just happened!**

**Vanellope: now that was one in a million.**

"Friend of yours?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Ralph.

Pretty soon, Sonic stopped running around, and head off towards Ralph and Elsa, screech-braking in front of them, and following it with a bow to Elsa.

"I take it you must be the queen?" He asked.

"Why yes, I Am." said Elsa with a slight giggle, following it with a courtesy.

"So, where's Eggman?" asked Ralph.

"I dunno, he should be here." said Sonic.

Suddenly, they heard gunfire inside the forest. Well, not really gunfire, but missile fire. The villagers became scared because they have never heard such a destructive sound in their time. Ralph decided to go over to check the sound out, but he was stopped by Elsa.

"I can't let you go out there." She said. "It sounds too dangerous."

"But I have to." said Ralph. "My friend could be in danger, and I have to help him."

"Then in that case, I'll go with you." said Elsa, with confidence.

**Sofia: eeeeeeeeee!**

**Smoke: please don't. I just don't ship them.**

**Eagle: yeah, but it's a good ship.**

**Smoke: it's not.**

**Eagle: it's a good ship. Even the writer for Frozen's screenplay says so.**

**Smoke: well, it's-...really?**

Ralph simply smiled at her reaction, and the two ran along the frozen fjord to the explosions. Sonic was left with the job to watch over the villagers, and make sure no one left. The two fought their way through wild rabid wolves to the explosion, and they were really fierce wolves too. Ralph and Elsa struggled violently to get through. Pretty soon, they wore their fists and ice powers out.

However, they managed to make their way to the sound of the explosion, and saw Eggman next to his, apparently destroyed mech.

**Eagle: just check Elsa's page in the disney wikia. On the trivi-oh hey, it's Eggman.**

**Elsa: he looks ridiculous.**

"Eggman!" said Ralph as he ran over to him.

"I'm fine, Ralph." said Eggman, picking him up from the ground, due to the fact that was laying on it before. "Glad you're alright."

"Thanks. What happened?" asked Ralph.

"That doesn't matter! You better get out of here, now!" said Eggman.

They were all about to run off, but it was too late. Whatever the heck broke Eggman's mech was heading straight towards them. However, it sounded more like normal footsteps rather than giant horrifying ones. But they still sound dangerous.

The figure revealed itself to be a manikin, made of red ice.

**Vanellope: hey, look at that. It's icy the ice man.**

**Eagle: bwahahahahahaha! icy the ice man!?**

"Red ice?" said Ralph, confused.

"I didn't make that." said Elsa.

The manikin struck them all on sight. It quickly drew out an ice whip straight from its hand, and swung it at the three. They immediately moved out of the way, and avoided the attack. The red ice man attacked again, but Ralph caught his whip and whipped back, making the red ice man flinch.

**Smoke: i think you're fighting him.**

**Eagle: guess so.**

"Elsa! Get Eggman out of here! Now!" yelled Ralph.

Elsa simply followed his orders, and helped Eggman out of the area. Ralph turned back to the red ice man, who had recovered from his flinch.

"Come on!" yelled Ralph.

The two then got into their stance positions, and prepared for battle.

**Sofia: yup, you're fighting him.**

_The Red Ice Man is a formidable opponent. He mainly fights with multi-hit combos. He won't give you a chance to attack. However, sometimes, you can use that whip against him with the reaction button._

**Eagle: i think this boss is gonna be like Dracul style boss.**

**Smoke: who's Dracul?**

**Eagle: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow and LoS 2.**

(Boss battle: Red Ice Man)

**Smoke: oh yeah, you told me about the Lords of Shadow 2.**

**Eagle: you've seen the trailer, right?**

**Smoke: no not yet, but i will.**

The Red Ice Man struck first, but Ralph blocked it, and counterattacked. He punched a few times, only to get struck in the face by the whip afterwards. He was hit with a relentless combo. They were all very strong hits, but Ralph managed to block one of the hits, and struck back with three powerful hits. However, the Red Ice Man was still going strong.

**Eagle: what kind of a beginner boss is this!?**

**Smoke: it can't be that hard. Here, let me try.**

**Anna: careful.**

He lashed his whip around, and quickly slammed it down on Ralph. However, he quickly caught the whip, and swung him around. He spun and spun and spun some more. The Red Ice Man's arm was about to rip off. But then, Ralph threw him to a nearby tree. He quickly recovered from the attack, and retaliated with a wave of icicles.

**Smoke: it's not that hard, bro.**

**Eagle: it is now.**

**Sofia: we'll see.**

Ralph was hit. He flew back a few feet before getting back on his toes again. This time, he dodged the Red Ice Man's attack. He was chased by a barrage of icicle waves, non-stop. He stayed on his toes for as long as his big feet could carry him. However, he was stopped when the ice man swept his legs with his ice whip.

**Smoke: s**t! You're right, this is hard!**

**Eagle: i know right! Here, let me again.**

He quickly got up, but he was the struck on his back. He did block the second one, but was too far away to retaliate. So he ran as fast as he could to the ice man. He tried striking Ralph with his whip, but he dodge-rolled to safety, and uppercutted the ice man.

**Eagle and Smoke: YES!**

**Eagle: man, that was quick but hard.**

**Elsa: it wasn't that hard, was it?**

**Eagle: hey, you try it for yourself!**

He got cracked.

Knowing he was no longer in a state to battle, he quickly covered himself in a hailstorm, and teleported away.

"Well, that was rough." said Ralph. "I better get back to the others." He then ran off back to the kingdom.

* * *

**Eagle: well, that was tough. **

**Smoke: i know.**

**Elsa: but it was worth it.**

**Anna: well, looks like that's all for this part.**

**Vanellope: yeah, hopefully we'll get to see more of Icy the Red Ice Man.**

**Sofia: *giggles***

**Eagle: yeah. i guess so.**

**Smoke: well, i'm gonna get back to writing.**

**Eagle: cool. Next time on WIRNF, folks.**

**Smoke: stay frosty.**

**Eagle: and peace to all our people.**


End file.
